


That Should Be Me

by 5ft9



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Height difference, Insecure Louis, Jealous!Harry, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Nerd Harry, Nerd Louis, Riding, Sad Harry, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft9/pseuds/5ft9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with his best friend Louis. Too bad Louis has a crush on Harry's brother, Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Should Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt that I forgot the link to but it was:  
> "Louis is friends with Marcel. And he has a crush on Marcel's older brother, Harry. And Harry keeps trying to get Marcel to hook them up but Marcel tells him no because Louis is already broken enough and Harry's just gonna play him. (Pls make Louis like insecure, shy, and nerdy but still perfect.)
> 
> I switched it around and made Marcel Harry and Harry Ed because I always prefer endgame Louis/Harry but I hope y'all still enjoy it! :D

"C'mon Lou!"

Louis and Harry just got out of class and were now making their way over to the Styles home. As per usual, Louis was struggling to keep up with Harry's long strides.

"Harry, please! You're walking too fast."

The taller of the two stopped and looked behind him to see Louis pouting at him. His heart melted at the sight of the small and beautiful boy in front of him.

"Sorry Lou, I always forget."

Louis smiled and caught up to his best friend, them walking side by side. 

Within 10 minutes, the two best friends arrived at Harry's two-story home. As soon as they got inside, they went upstairs to Harry's bedroom. Like usual, Louis made himself comfortable on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Move over." Harry said with a push to Louis' side. Louis lifted his head to give Harry a playful scowl while his glasses slid down his little button nose.

"Awww, you're so cute." Harry cooed.

"Hey! I'm not cute, I'm manly as hell.." Louis finished dejectedly.

"Right..." Harry rolled his eyes, lifting one of Louis' arms to show his sweater paw. 

Louis snatched his arm out of Harry's hand. "Hey stop, it's not my fault I have short arms."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Oh Lou, I'm just kidding." He pressed a kiss to Louis' temple as soon as his bedroom door opened.

"Hey Har- whoa, sorry. Didn't know anything intimate would be going on in here."

Louis looked towards the now opened door to find the last person he'd expect. 

Edward.

Ed had been Louis' crush for the past four months. Due to their age difference, Louis being a freshman and Ed being a senior, he'd never spoken to the older boy. He'd always attend the school's football games just to see Ed sweaty and to admire his tattoos from the stands. He was stunning and Louis was- well, just Louis.

"Ed!" Louis turned back to his best friend to find his cheeks a bright pink. "Nothing intimate was going on, swear!"

The senior chuckled deeply, sending chills up Louis' spines. "Sorry Haz." Harry cringed, only Louis could make that nickname cute. "I wasn't trying to make fun though. That'd be pretty impressive to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a furrow in his brow.

"I'm just saying I'd be surprised to see you in a relationship with someone so... pretty."

Louis and Harry's cheeks were now matching shades of pink. Ed smirked again and moved closer to the bed.

"What's your name, love?"

"L-louis."

"Well, it's been lovely meeting you." Ed responded with a wink and turned to leave the room.

"I'm so sorry about that." Harry started as soon as the door closed, nuzzling his face in Louis' shoulder to hide his flaming cheeks.

"Uh- why was he here?"

Harry lifted his head and looked at the boy next to him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Why was Ed here?"

"Well, um, he lives here?" Harry responded as if it was obvious.

"But wha-?" Louis cut himself off, catching on. "Wait, is Ed related to you?"

"Lou, Ed's my brother."

Louis' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "W-what?!"

"Um, surprise? I figured you would've known."

Now that Louis thinks about it, he never even knew Ed's full name. Even at all those football games, he was too distracted watching Ed's muscles and tattoos to look at the name on his jersey. And come to think of it, Ed had probably been at football practice or parties whenever Louis came to hang out with Harry.

"God I'm such a moron." Louis groaned.

"Wait- why does it matter if Ed's my brother? Do you..." Harry trailed off, hoping Louis wouldn't give the response he half-expected.

"Um... Maybe?" Louis answered with a flush.

Harry frowned. "Oh."

"It doesn't even matter though, he'd never like me."

"What, why?" Harry asked, his frown deepening.

"Harry come on, Ed is so popular and hot and a senior. What am I? Some lame freshman who spends all his time studying and reading and only wears baggy clothes and has ratty hair and wears glasses and has no friends. I'm nothing."

Harry saw that Louis had tears brimming his eyes and he immediately scooped the smaller boy into his arms, placing him in his lap while holding him tight around the waist. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and Harry felt his shirt getting wet.

"Lou, please Louis, please don't cry. You're none of those things. Sure you study a lot but you're so damn smart and I love how you only wear those big sweaters of yours that completely cover your hands and reach your thighs and your hair is so soft Lou, like silk, and you... you have me."

Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes still glossy, and giggled weakly. He adjusted his glasses and removed himself from Harry's lap. "Thank you so much, Haz. I love you" He kissed Harry on the cheek and continued softly sniffling.

Harry was in shock. Louis loved him. The boy of his dreams loved him back. His chest tightened and he was just about to respond when-

"I couldn't have asked for a better best friend."

Louis couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

Best friend.

Friend.

That's all Harry was to Louis. All he ever would be.

Harry hid his sadness behind a fake smile. 

"Me neither."

⋆*❁*⋆ฺ｡* ꒰⑅´͈ ᵕ ॣ`͈⑅꒱৩ ⋆*❁*⋆ฺ｡*

"Bye Haz, see you monday."

Harry nodded and let go of Louis. Lou walked out the front door of his house and as soon as it was shut, Ed walked out from the kitchen.

"Cute kid."

Harry turned to his older brother with a frown. "Louis?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Well yeah, I wasn't talking about you, Harry. No offense."

Ed had always been a good brother to Harry and Harry truly did love him, but the fact that his Louis had a crush on him had his blood boiling.

"Kay."

Ed's brows furrowed. "Something wrong?" He asked while following Harry into the kitchen where he was getting a glass of water.

"No, why would something be wrong?"

Ed shrugged. "That Louis kid seeing anyone?"

Harry's eyes widened, " um, well no-"

"Oh, mind giving me his number then?"

Harry suddenly coughed and dropped his glass of water. "W-what?!"

Ed looked even more confused. "What, do you like him?"

Harry immediately turned red. "What?! Me? Please! No way, uh- I like girls?"

Ed deadpanned. "Harry, we all know that's the worst lie that you've ever told. You used to have the biggest crush on Dustin from Zoey 10-"

"We agreed to never mention that!"

"Whatever! I don't see the problem of you giving me Louis' number if you  
claim that you don't like him."

Harry was panicking, he didn't know what to do or say, this was just so embarrassing.

"I don't want you to use him!"

"What?"

"Well, Louis is extremely insecure and thinks he's ugly and what if you hurt him? I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Haz, when have I ever treated any of my past boyfriends or girlfriends badly?"

"Boyfriend?!" Harry choked on his tongue. "You want him to be your boyfriend?!"

"Well I mean, he's cute and pretty and small and he seems sweet, so who knows?" Ed answered casually while Harry was experiencing heart palpitations.

"Uh.. I'll ask him if he likes you."

Ed smiled brightly at his younger brother and ruffled his hair. "Thanks bud, means a lot."

When Harry got back to his room he immediately threw himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow, wondering what he got himself into.

⋆*❁*⋆ฺ｡* ꒰⑅´͈ ᵕ ॣ`͈⑅꒱৩ ⋆*❁*⋆ฺ｡*

"Hiya Hazza." Louis greeted brightly as he sat down at their lunch table.

"Hi Lou, how was your weekend?"

Louis shrugged exaggeratedly, his shoulders reaching his ears. "Fine, I suppose." He looked up and gave Harry a cute smile. "What about you?"

Harry tried to rethink what happened over the weekend and choked a little on his apple when he remembered what he and Ed had spoken about when Louis left.

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed, sounding genuinely concerned. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded through his coughing fit, it passing after about ten seconds.

"All good." He answered, wiping his glasses on his sweater vest.

Louis nodded happily, seeming relieved. "Good. Don't know what I'd do without you, Haz."

Harry felt butterflies in his tummy after hearing Lou say that. He smiled in thanks and continued eating.

A minute into eating, Harry got a text from Ed asking if he had talked to Louis about him yet. Harry simply replied with a "No" and continued with his meal, ignoring his brother's incoming texts.

After a few minutes of eating, the two at the table heard someone clearing their throat behind Louis. When they looked up to find Ed, Louis flushed while Harry's jaw dropped, not knowing what would happen next.

"Hey Harry," he then turned his full attention to the shortest of the three, "Lou."

Harry fumed at hearing Ed call his Lou the nickname that was reserved for Harry and Harry only. It was his nickname for his Lou. Who did Ed think he was?

Louis raised one of his sweater paws to wave at the senior boy in front of him. "H-hi Ed." He gave him a closed-mouth smile, afraid that his sharp teeth would disgust Ed.

Ed smirked, charmed by the tiny boy's shyness. 

"Hello Love, I actually have a question for you." Louis looked shocked and he nodded, prompting Ed to ask away. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over Friday night. We can watch a film and order takeout or whatever you'd like really. What do you say?" He asked nicely.

Louis bit back a huge grin and nodded his head. He realized he probably looked a little stupid, so he stopped nodding and gave Ed a tiny smile, "yes, yeah, that'd be nice."

Ed smiled in return. "Great! I'll see you guys later then." And with one final smile, he walked away.

Louis turned back to his food with his eyes crinkled up from smiling so hard. When he looked up at Harry though, his smile dropped.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

The taller of the two shrugged. He looked up through his glasses, plastered on a smile to seem happy for his best friend.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm happy for you."

Louis was going to push further but he didn't want to bother and annoy the one person who he considered to be his favorite person in the world.

⋆*❁*⋆ฺ｡* ꒰⑅´͈ ᵕ ॣ`͈⑅꒱৩ ⋆*❁*⋆ฺ｡*

Friday came all too quickly for Harry. 

He'd been dreading this day since Louis and Ed's date had been planned and he was honestly terrified. Terrified that Louis would choose Ed over him to spend all his time with (which was inevitable, who wouldn't choose the football player over his nerdy brother?) Terrified that Louis would realize how lame Harry is and how much better he could do than being friends with him. And more than anything, Harry was terrified that Louis would get hurt.

Harry was currently in the kitchen getting a snack when there was a knock on the door. 

"Must be Louis, I'll get it." Ed said as he passed his younger brother by.

Harry scoffed, Ed was acting as if Louis was his already and they haven't even started their date. Louis had been Harry's best friend for the past three years. And if he just so happened to be his crush for the past two and half, well then no one had to know.

Harry heard Ed's greeting followed by the sweet and soft voice of Louis. He started smiling until he remembered that that sweet hello wasn't directed at him.

Soon enough, Harry saw Louis and Ed pass him on their way to the living room. Louis stepped towards him and gave him a hug, their usual greeting just for each other. Ed's eyebrows rose as he saw Harry shakily wrap his arms around Louis' waist, looking so cautious and... sad?

"Harry? You alright?" He asked.

The boy in question quickly removed his arms and nodded. "Of course, have fun."

Harry turned towards the stairs to leave but before he could, Ed grabbed him by his sleeve. "Wanna watch with us?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude." He shakily replied.

Louis scrunched up his nose cutely, one of Harry's favorite things about the boy. "Don't be silly, watch with us."

Ed nodded and Harry shrugged. "Well okay, let's go."

The three ended up watching one of the Saw films considering they were the Styles boys' favorites and even though Louis wasn't a fan of horror, he didn't want to be a burden.

Louis was sat next to Ed on a loveseat directly in front of the television while Harry was on a recliner closer to Louis than his brother.

"Ah!" Louis yipped, burying his face in Ed's shoulder.

Ed used this opportunity to his advantage, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders.

When a particularly gory scene showed up, Harry turned away from the television. Unfortunately, what he saw was Louis cuddled up into his brother and said brother's arm around him. He felt his heart crack.

"Um, I'm gonna go to bed guys."

The two looked towards him with looks of confusion. "What? Haz, it's only 9:40." Ed responded.

"Yeah well, I'm not feeling too great."

Before the couple could respond, Harry dashed upstairs and collapsed on his bed.

How could he be so stupid? Why did he stay down there when he knew this would happen? People always told him that he was a genius, but Harry was 99% sure that he was an absolute idiot.

He ended up bursting into tears, feeling even worse about himself. Not only was he too afraid to tell the boy that he'd been in love with the past two years how he feels, but he was absolutely pathetic as well, crying over the fact that his own brother got to Louis before he could. Even if he did have the guts, no way would Louis feel the same.

As soon as he was about to release a new batch of tears, there was a soft knock on the door. He looked at his clock to find that it was almost 10pm now. He sighed and called out a "come in."

The door slowly opened and he didn't face the door, figuring it was just Ed asking for something. Instead, he heard the door closed softly followed by light footsteps and a dainty finger tapping his back.

He raised his face from his pillow and flipped over, coming face to face with the boy of his dreams. Glazed over green met cerulean blue and time stopped.

"Hi."

Harry searched Louis' face, trying to read any signals of what was happening.

"Hello."

Louis hesitantly got onto Harry's bed and took the recently crying boy by surprise. He placed each of his knees on either side of Harry's hips, straddling him.

"What are you-" Harry started but Louis cut him off.

"I talked with Ed."

Harry became even more confused until Louis continued.

"He said you like me."

Harry's heart sped up, but he tried to hide it by attempting to play it cool. 

"Well of course I like you Louis. You're my best friend."

Louis shook his head. "Harry. He meant that you like me."

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His breathing grew heavy and he didn't know what to do.

"Is that true?"

Harry began to breathe heavily, scared to confess his love that only grew over the past couple of years.

"Harry, please." Louis encouraged, practically begging at this point.

Harry finally gave up and nodded.

"It's true."

Louis smiled and before Harry knew what was happening, Louis' eyes were leaking tears. Harry began panicking more as he reached forward, wiping Louis' tears like he's done so many times before.

"Lou, I'm- I'm sorry. Please don't hate me, I just-"

Harry was cut off by Louis' lips being attached to his own. His breath hitched and his eyes stayed open for a couple of seconds until he finally let them drift closed. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Louis' back while Louis' hands were combing through Harry's hair, getting most of the gel out and being able to feel his naturally soft strands.

Louis slowly lifted his face from Harry's, timidly opening his eyes to see the boy beneath him.

Harry's face instantly broke into a smile. "What was that for?"

Louis cracked a shy smile and looked away from Harry. "I've been wanting to do that for the past two years."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You're lying."

"I'm not!" Louis looked into Harry's eyes sadly. "Pathetic, I know."

Harry instantly shook his head. "No, I didn't mean it that way, I just... me too."

Louis' furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean?" Harry nodded. Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Christ, we're dense!" 

Harry full on laughed until he realized something. "Wait, why'd you leave Ed? I thought you had some huge crush on him."

"Haz, you knob!" Louis exclaimed exasperatedly. "Ed was a crush." He lowered his face closer to Harry's and his voice softened. "But you... I'm in love with you."

Harry felt his stomach burst with happiness and almost started tearing up again. 

"Don't you remember last week when I told you I loved you?" Harry thought back to it and cringed, nodding. "I only added the 'best friend' part because you didn't respond and I got scared. But I truly do love you. I really do."

"I love you too, Louis. You're the first person that I've ever loved."

Tears slipped down Louis' face and he laughed happily. He removed both of their glasses and set them on the dresser, moving down to connect the pair's lips together once again.

After a few minutes of intense making out, the boys started getting restless. Louis had been grinding down on Harry's growing member through his trousers and the two were whimpering into each other's mouth.

Louis pulled back while panting. "Harry, uh, please, take me."

Harry's eyes widened but he nodded nonetheless. This is what he'd been dreaming of for years.

The two got undressed timidly, and quickly went under the covers so only their upper bodies could be shown. Louis continued with his grinding and moaned out loud when he felt Harry's bare length against his arse. Harry wasn't much better, groaning and biting his lip repeatedly.

Louis grabbed a small bottle of lube from Harry's nightstand and got on his knees, reaching behind himself. "Gonna open myself up for you."

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw Louis insert a finger inside of himself, working until he could fit three. He stretched and scissored himself until he felt he was ready and straddled Harry once more. He poured more lube onto his hand and reached behind himself to rub it onto Harry's length. The boy underneath moaned out loud at the feeling of Louis' small hand wrapped around him and soon enough, Louis was sinking down onto his member.

Harry reached down and cupped Louis' bum in both hands, bouncing him on his cock as they both let out breathy pants and moans. 

"Louis- fuck, you're so beautiful." Harry said while watching the stunning boy on top of him ride his cock without any trouble.

Louis smiled and then moaned, Harry hitting his prostate head-on. He connected his lips with Harry's, them swallowing each other's groans.

Suddenly, Louis started whimpering. "H-Haz, I'm so close."

Harry took it upon himself to grab Louis' hips and bucked upwards into him, meeting him half-way. 

Minutes later, Louis was cumming on Harry's stomach. Louis' unbearable clenching around his cock caused Harry to cum inside of him while continuing to thrust, riding out both of their highs.

After a few minutes of messy kissing, Harry rolled Louis off of him and went to the bathroom connected to his room. He cleaned himself off and proceeded to go back to Louis with a wet washcloth. Once they were both clean and the washcloth was put in the hamper, Harry climbed into bed behind Louis.

He hugged him from behind and burried his face in the crook of Louis' neck. Louis could feel Harry smile against his skin and intertwined their fingers, squeezing softly. 

"Goodnight Harry, I love you."

"Night Lou, I love you even more."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so let me know what y'all think :D I've had this written for a while and finally decided to post it so I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
